


five times alex comes out (and one time she doesn't have to)

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Homophobia, literally only from Eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.





	

**One (Jeremiah)**

The first time it happens, Alex is fourteen and she’s watching a movie with her dad. She doesn’t even realise she’s spoken out loud until he turns to her with a strange look on his face. Alex blushes. She hadn’t meant to speak out loud, had just been thinking _‘I’m so gay’_ while watching Sigourney Weaver get up close and personal with Winona Ryder.

“Shit.”

“Hey,” Jeremiah scolds lightly, though he softens instantly. “Is that… something you want to talk about?”

“Not really,” Alex mumbles. They sit in silence for a moment, Jeremiah looking at the TV, Alex looking at her hands, before he speaks again.

“Okay.”

She looks up to find him watching her, smiling. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” He lifts up his arm and Alex spends the rest of the movie curled up against her dad’s side.

“I’ve gotta say,” Jeremiah says as they watch Ripley and what remains of her group land on Earth. “You’ve got good taste.”

“Oh my god, dad!”

 

**Two (Kara)**

“Can I help you?” Kara’s just… standing. In the middle of the room. Staring at Alex’s walls. And Alex is trying to do her homework but she _can’t_ because her weird sister is being, well, weird. “Kara?”

Kara blinks. “My friend Jennifer has posters of boys all over her walls.”

“Right.”

“You have girls.”

“And?”

“Nothing.” Kara keeps staring. “They’re pretty.”

“Yeah…” Alex sighs and pushes her chair back. “Look, just ask.”

Kara frowns. “Ask what?”

“You obviously want to ask if I like girls.”

“Do you?” Alex nods. “Good. This would be very confusing otherwise.”

They stare at each other for a long moment before Alex laughs, Kara doing the same even if she isn’t sure what they’re laughing at. Eventually they calm down and both sit on Alex’s bed, Kara asking who each of the women are, particularly interested when Alex starts telling her all about Xena and Dana Scully.

 

**Three (Eliza)**

Eliza is ten minutes into what is likely to be a longer ramble about how Mrs West’s son is home from college too and he’s grown into such a “nice young man” and Alex is smirking into her dinner while Kara stares at her like she wishes telepathy was one of her powers.

The _just tell her_ is broadcast loud and clear regardless and Alex rolls her eyes, which is, of course, when their mother turns around.

“You’re not going to be nineteen forever, Alexandra,” she says sharply. “I met your father in college, there’s no reason you can’t meet someone, too.”

“And if they’re hand-picked by you, all the better,” Alex mutters. Eliza narrows her eyes. “Anyway, how do you know I’m not seeing someone?” Her mother’s eyes light up at that.

“Are you?”

She shrugs. “I mean, we’ve gone on a few dates.”

That’s when Eliza starts… fluttering. Asking questions about how they met and what this person is like and _how could Alex not tell her_ all too fast for Alex to keep up before she eventually asks The Question.

“What’s his name?”

Kara suddenly starts eating slower than usual, staring down at her plate and Alex sighs. “Caitlin.”

“What?”

“ _Her_ name is Caitlin.”

“She’s really nice,” Kara adds, immediately going back to her food when Eliza looks at her.

“I’m sure she is.” Eliza starts collecting plates, empty or not, and heads into the kitchen with them. Alex counts to ten then follows.

“Mom? Is this… okay?”

“Of course.” She doesn’t look at her daughter, busying herself with filling tupperware with leftovers. “College is a time for experimenting, I understand that.”

“Wait, what?”

“You’re young, you’re in college, I guess you should be allowed to have a little fun. But that shouldn’t stop you from looking for something more serious.”

“How do you know this isn’t serious?” Alex frowns. “I really like her, mom.”

“Oh, Alexandra.” Eliza scoffs. “You’ll grow out of this nonsense in no time.”

“Nonsense? Mom, I’m _gay_.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re too young to even understand what that means.”

“I understood it pretty well yesterday morning when I was fucking my girlfriend.”

The stack of plates in her mother’s hands lands in the sink with a crash.

“I think you should go to bed,” Eliza says, quietly. “We can talk in the morning when you decide to act like an adult.”

Alex sighs. She hadn’t meant to say it. Not really. And now she feels like she’s deflated, any more fight leaving her. “Actually, I’m gonna go. You can call me when _you_ decide to act like an adult.”

Eliza doesn’t even try to stop her while she gets her things, or when she hears Alex ask Kara to break the “no powers” rule and fly her back to school.

 

**Four (Winn)**

“I’ve been thinking about this dating thing,” Winn says as he wheels his chair over to Alex’s desk. “Specifically your lack of.”

Alex glares at him. He swallows but keeps going.

“What if I be your wing man?” That’s enough to make Alex push her chair away from her computer and turn to him.

“What?”

“Seriously! We can go to a bar, help each other out. I’m pretty good at spotting douchebag guys a mile off.”

“What about douchebag girls?”

Winn blinks. “Wh-oh! Sorry.” Alex shrugs. “In that case, I’m no use to you.” She laughs and turns back to her computer.

“Although…” He leans in close, whispering. “If it’s girls you’re into, you might not have to look much further than your new cop buddy.”

Winn ends up in the med bay to get his ribs checked out, narrowing his eyes when Alex explains that her elbow slipped.

 

**Five (Eliza)**

“Sorry!” Alex calls as she lets herself into Kara’s apartment. “I was following up on a lead with Maggie, lost track of time.”

“You’re right on time,” her mother says as she loads up some plates with way too much food. “Who’s Maggie?”

“Alex’s girlfriend,” Kara teases, ducking when Alex launches her recently removed jacket at her face. The smiles fall from their faces when they notice Eliza looking at them strangely.

“She’s not - I mean, we’re not-” Alex pauses, fidgets with her hands. “She’s just someone I work with, that’s all.”

“Tell that to the look in your eyes.” Eliza’s voice is quiet, softer than the last time Alex’s love life was brought up (a subject not even touched since then). But then, Alex thinks, a lot has happened since then. She clears her throat. “You like this woman?”

“Yeah, I mean… she’s nice.”

Kara snorts. “Stop trying to play it cool, Alex, you’ve got it bad.”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

“You think she’s gorgeous, you want to kiss her, you want to-” Alex slaps a hand over her sister’s mouth to stop the singing, only to feel a tongue on the palm of her hand.

“What are you, five?”

“Says the woman with a schoolgirl crush. I’m surprised you’re not writing ‘Mrs Sawyer-Danvers’ on your lab reports.”

“Girls,” Eliza interrupts. They exchange sheepish looks and join their mother at the table. “Thank you. But for the record, it had better be Danvers-Sawyer.”

“Mom!”

 

**Six (Maggie)**

They go from fighting to kissing so quickly, Alex almost forgets what they were even fighting about.

(Almost. She still needs to talk to Maggie about throwing herself headfirst into danger without backup, but it can wait until Alex doesn’t feel pretty weak in the knees.)

“I win, you know,” Maggie says, their foreheads pressed together, Alex’s breath hot against her lips.

“Hm?” Alex kisses her again. She moves down to nuzzle below Maggie’s ear, hums when Maggie’s nails start scratching just under the hem of her shirt.

“I made a bet with myself that you totally weren’t straight. I won.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Please. I could feel your eyes on my ass, Danvers.”

Alex laughs. “It’s a pretty nice ass.”

“ _Pretty_ nice?” Maggie looks at her, mock offended. “I’ll have you know my ass is spectacular.”

“I guess you’ll just have to show me.”

Maggie bites at her lip and looks around, suddenly aware of the very glass, very see through walls of the DEO, and grabs Alex’s hand.

“Come on. You can buy me a drink, then we’ll see how lucky you get.”

 


End file.
